What's Pure Anymore?
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: What's Pure Anymore? We the Blacks are a powerful and ancient family. But have we gone against our original purpose?


**What's Pure Anymore?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

**Pollux Black's POV**

_Toujours Pur_.

Meaning: "Always Pure".

…

That's the Black's family motto. Always Pure. What was Pure? To marry only a pureblood? Or to keep magical blood in the family, no matter if they were muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood.

Why would members of MY family disgrace themselves and allow themselves to be branded like cattle for a damn halfblood. Yes, I know who the little dark lord was. How could you not? His fashioned name was an anagram from his real name…_Flight from death_…if he's that scared of death, then he's deep in the dark arts. Don't get me wrong, our family was into the dark arts but only those with a strong mind can pull away from insanity unlike some (*coughBellatrixcough*).

I don't know why I blasted Alphard, Sirius, and Andromeda from the Black Family Tree. I blasted my own son, grandson, and granddaughter off the family tree! And for what?! My granddaughter running away to marry a muggleborn? My grandson for running away from his abusive parents? And my own son for helping my runaway grandson?

What was I thinking? Family was supposed to stick together? And what did I do, just watch them follow a halfblood dark lord and branded like cattle or run away from the travesty of murderers. *Sigh* I should have blasted off the dark lord sympathizers and collaborators and kept the sane ones who ran away.

The worst part was my grandsons, Regulus and Sirius! Sirius was always the troublemaker, playing pranks and not taking in the ideals of his parents (smart kid that one). He was sorted into Gryffindor (at least it wasn't Hufflepuff), and made friends with a light family! I know how angry his parents were, especially my daughter Walburga, she would go on and on how much shame Sirius was bringing on the family. I actually thought he was bringing good back into the family! He's standing up for what he believed in and protecting who he deemed as family. That's what we should have been doing all along!

With Sirius running away, the attention was full on Regulus! Ever since he was small, Regulus would look up to Sirius, but once Sirius went to Hogwarts, Walburga and Orion pushed dark ideals into his head until he drowned in them. Just one year. That was all it took before my sweet innocent grandson started following the dark path his parents wanted him to do. And when he was of age, he joined the dark lord into the rank of death eaters. My grandson became twisted into something different before my eyes.

What's happening to this family? What's happening to my grandsons?! I should have taken an active role with my grandsons! I should have purged the evil from the Black family & set them straight…I should have…I should have…

*Tears rolled down*

I haven't been the best grandfather have I…? I stuck to my ideals of purebloods as the beings of power…I see I've been corrupted. And that had led my grandsons into opposing factions, one for the light and one for the dark. Two sides of the same coin…But I've lost them both to my own stupidity.

This war had destroyed my family to the fullest and my youngest grandsons with the highest price. I looked upon the family tree in my office with the dark tree and many branches naming all of my ancestors and descendants. I saw upon the bottom of the tree that my youngest grandson Regulus died…I was told from my daughter Walburga that Regulus was sent on a special mission for Voldemort with his house elf Kreacher. Something went wrong with it and he was killed by Voldemort. My grandson was killed because he couldn't finish the mission or something…all I know was that he's dead and never coming back.

Oh…how am I to tell Sirius? He loved his little brother, but would he listen to me? Me, who blasted him off the family tree. I never told Walburga that I only blasted him from the tree and not _officially_ disowning him. I want Sirius to take the mantle of Lord Black after I pass away, if he ever gets out of Azkaban. I don't believe he would kill his best friends since he wasn't in league with Voldemort, even if that's what everyone else says. Walburga and Orion seem so happy that Sirius _finally_ came to the right side…but I don't believe he did. For Merlin's sake, he didn't even get a trial! He was just chucked into Azkaban without a word besides his insane laughing. What was wrong with that boy?!

*sigh*

The war was over for now, but I don't think it would be done for long. I just hoped Sirius could escape the prison some way, or maybe I would get a word out that he had not received a trial and get him one. I'm an old man and my time's coming to lay to rest. There is not much this old man could do "against" his family and "against" their views. But I would try my best to at least get my only surviving grandson a trial and the freedom he deserved.

…

On my honor I so swear.

…

_Toujours Pur_.

Meaning: "Always Pure".

Our Black Family Motto.

…

But what was "Pure"?

…

Who are we to question Magic?

…

Who are we to follow a madman?

…

Who are we to disgrace our family for all they stood?

…

Who are we to brand ourselves like cattle?

…

Who are we to abandon our family when family was the most important?

…

Who are we to allow children to walk into deaths awaiting hands?

…

Who are we to allow children to be tortured into insanity?

…

Who are we?


End file.
